As is well known, an image signal processing apparatus such as a digital television broadcast receiver and an optical disk recording/reproducing apparatus includes a function to perform various types of state setting on the apparatus itself, input of predetermined characters and the like by displaying plural options on a screen and having a desired option selected thereamong by a user.
At present in this case, a determine key is to be operated after a pointer displayed on the screen of the image signal processing apparatus is moved to the desired option as a user selectively operates respective upward, downward, leftward and rightward moving keys arranged at a remote control. Accordingly, operability is unsatisfactory for a user and pointer operation is complicated.